1. Field of Invention
Aspects and embodiments relate to an elastic wave device used in various electronic devices.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Conventionally, an elastic wave device has been well known as an electronic component used as a branching filter or a high frequency filter for wireless communication devices. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-109925 describes examples of a conventional elastic wave device.